Other micromechanical acceleration sensors are discussed in European Patent Application EP 1626283 A1 and in the translation of European Patent DE 60311281 T2.
A basic principle of acceleration sensors is that a seismic mass is installed with the aid of a suspension on a substrate, movably with respect to stationary electrodes. Mechanical stresses between the substrate and the suspension or the seismic mass may be caused by different thermal expansion coefficients and/or warping between the substrate, the stationary electrodes, and the seismic mass having the movable electrodes. The mechanical and electrical properties of the acceleration sensor may be affected thereby.